


A Wrinkle in Time

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Tactical Necessity [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), its pretty shit, my brain may have clocked out halfway through writing it so rip me, part 5 is here, wow Time's a fucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: The wrinkles being from the massive headache this entire situation was giving him.





	A Wrinkle in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw idk if it's formatted properly again and I'm too physically and emotionally tired to care lol rip.

_ I hope your proud of yourself, Time _ .

 

Was he proud of himself? Not entirely. He was just doing what he had to do to keep everyone else sake. Legend was a Dark? A shadow? He had no idea what Legend really was, but he knew Legend was part of the army they were supposed to be fighting. Whatever he was called, he was the enemy, as much as it pained Time to say it.

 

He had no idea how much of what the boy said was true anymore. Was  _ any _ of it true? What if something had happened to Legend during their time together and that’s when the Dark stepped in? Or maybe Legend was telling the truth when he said that it him the entire time. 

 

**_Time did not know_ ** . 

 

And he would never know if they continued to argue amongst themselves like this. Both Wild and Legend were missing, understandable mostly on Legend’s end, yet they were still standing in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the aftermath of the possessed soldiers pointing fingers at each other for not noticing sooner. 

 

Twilight was the quietest about the whole situation. Time expected his descendant to have immediately gone after Wild when the young hero took off. However, the pup stayed right beside Time through the whole thing. Was it devotion to Time over Wild? Was it because of the ancestor-descendant thing?

 

...was there something Twilight wasn’t telling him? Telling them all?

 

He could worry about that later. Despite everything he still needed to lead these boys. If he could just get them to be quiet for a few moments he could think of a real plan to deal with the whole Legend situation.

 

“Alright, we need to split up and find Wild and Legend,” he hated how his voice wavered saying the younger her- the other boy’s name. “Warriors you’re in charge of Wind, Hyrule, Sky and Four. Twilight, with me.” 

 

“There’s a lot of us looking for Wild, especially with there being...you know...four of us?” Purple Four deadpanned.

 

“Vio we’re the same person split apart. Leaving us probably isn’t a good idea.” Green Four protested.

 

“I want to help them find Legend.” Vio(?) insisted.

 

Time sighed, dear Hylia why was  _ nothing _ ever easy for him? Especially when it came to these boys.  _ He just wanted to find, Legend _ . To chat. Yeah. For a nice, friendly chat…

He shouldn’t be considering this at all, he first needed answers out of Legend before he decided to do anything. Even if Legend  _ was _ a Dark and the exact thing they were fighting against.  _ He didn’t have time for this right now _ .

 

“Listen, Vio, just do what the green one says. It’s probably best you all stay together. You’re one person split apart, after all.” Time sighed. He could feel his headache getting increasingly worse as the seconds ticked on. He was  _ really _ not in the mood to argue with anyone right now.

 

Asking them to reform probably wasn’t a good idea, everyone else seemed to understand that too.  _ Thankfully _ . Dealing with  _ more _ discourse than just the Legend issue would probably drive Time completely off the edge and force him to do something he would regret later.

 

Vio looked like he wanted to protest, but was holding back. Thank, Hylia, maybe now he could get onto finding Legend. Time had a very good idea as to where the Dark had disappeared off to. This was Legend’s own Hyrule anyways. The house he (and apparently Ravio) shared would probably be the first option. He didn’t see Ravio as a particularly helpful person in the situation but judging by what he heard about the adventure, he trusted Ravio with his life. 

 

How much of that Time should really believe now was a question he could answer later.

 

Warriors cast Time a weary glance before leading his group out of the forest. It didn’t bode well for Time, or Twilight really, that all of them looked extremely reluctant to look for Wild. The actual Light. Their companion. He guessed none of them really understood Dark Links as well as he thought.

 

Turning heel Time began marching off in the direction of Legend’s house. Twilight silently followed further behind. With only them Time hoped Twilight would open up about what was troubling him. He would unload is own problems but he was also the team leader, he was supposed to be the one staying strongest out of all of them.

 

“I think Sky and Wind knew, or suspected the truth. The night Wind was having that nightmare and Legend played her lullaby, they heard him slip up. They said nothing about it to us.” Twilight said.

 

Oh boy. Never mind, Time wasn’t ready for this at all. He-

 

“So why are  _ we _ the ones going after Legend? Neither of us are his biggest fans, he’s not our biggest fan, and I can see it in your eyes this isn’t going to be a casual conversation and an apology for overreacting.”  Twilight asked. Twilight was  _ a lot _ smarter than he led on, it seemed. None of them were dumb, Time would never say that. Some may be more naive or confused than others, but none of them were dumb. It was just a surprise Twilight caught on as quickly as he did.

 

Time wasn’t expecting that.

 

He wanted to trust Legend, he really did. Just as much as he wanted to trust Twilight with his intentions but it was just so fucking hard. Especially after his own encounter with his Dark. The one he had so eloquently named  _ Slurmp _ because he was nothing more than a child trapped in a 17 year old’s body. 

 

His dark that appeared in the Water Temple, that materialized from his own reflection (or something like that) and stopped at nothing to kill him. So he personally felt that his fear was completely understandable. If any of the others had experiences with darks they never talked about it, they never shared much like he didn;t. So how was he supposed to gauge their reactions?   
  
Sometimes he truly was still the child trapped inside of an adult’s body. The child raised by a fucking tree. Not everything made sense, he was the leader because of his age not because of experience or any of that. If they had chosen out of experience then they would have chosen Legend.

 

Yeah probably a better idea they chose Time. (At least in his own opinion.)

 

“Time I swear to the Goddesses if you’re planning on killing him...Please think this through.  **_I_ ** don’t like it either but if he wanted to kill us he would have done it already. Just…” Twilight cut himself off before he could finish.

 

“I’m sure he has a perfectly good reason  **_besides killing us_ ** to be doing what we’re doing. We’ve seen the shadow once, and that looked nothing like Legend. To be fair it was a lizard but  _ whatever _ . The point is you’re being unreasonable right now.” Twilight sighed.

 

Before he could even begin to explain himself Twilight picked up the pace. He was definitely ignoring Time, wanting nothing to do with his ancestor. It was strange, Twilight usually did whatever Time asked of him, now he was aware Twilight was his own person and his own hero it was just  **_weird_ ** .

 

Time hoped nothing more would happen out of it.

 

-

 

By the time they finally reached Legend’s house it was dusk. The house looked incredibly vacant, which didn’t reassure Time at all. With all the lights out, and no movement as far as they could tell, he could only assume Ravio and Legend weren’t there.

 

He should have expected it, that would have been too obvious. Now he had to think of less obvious places Legend would hide out-

 

A short, squawk-like scream echoed through the night air. Time and Twilight whipped around, relaxing when they saw Ravio scrambling to pick up some dropped merchandise, which looked disturbingly a lot like Legend’s own items, while shoving them in his burlap sack.

 

“So sorry, friends of Mr Hero! I wasn’t expecting to see you here and I get startled  _ really _ easily.” Ravio nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his hood. “By the way, where are the others? And Mr Hero himself?”

 

He heard an overdramatic, almost comical gasp come from the man behind the hood, “Did something happen to Mr Hero? That’s why you’re here alone?!”

 

“Kind of, uh, Ravio. He actually ran off after getting injured and we were wondering if you knew where he was.” Time said, trying to keep the whole Dark subject out of the conversation. He didn’t know how much Ravio knew, if Ravio knew anything and he wasn’t about to find out. He didn’t want to break this poor, nice man’s heart. Even if he was weird and constantly tired to sell them overpriced items.

 

Something about Ravio changed for a quick moment. If Ravio meant for it to be obvious, it wasn’t reassuring. Especially given how quickly he’d changed. 

 

“That doesn’t sound like Link. But then again I’m just his silly, cowardly merchant friend. What do I know about the hero business. If I see him I’ll be sure to mention you stopped by.” Ravio said, hoisting the bag over his shoulder and disappearing inside the house.

 

That was...odd to say the least. Then again when wasn’t Ravio odd? Twilight seemed to have come to the same conclusion as him, this had been a dead end. Where else Legend would go? They had no idea, thankfully he wasn’t dragging poor Ravio into this.

 

Setting off again, neither of them noticed the bounce of purple ears by the window. They didn’t suspect a single thing. 


End file.
